forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elgath's Provisions
Elgath's Provisions was a shop located in the city of Archenbridge in Archendale in the Dalelands. It sold overland travelling supplies and was found on Urserpent Street, in the eastern part of the city. History Elgath's Provisions was founded in the late 1340s DR. It was originally aimed at equipping miners, but later expanded to provide for merchants and adventurers, who form the majority of its customers by 1370 DR. Famed traveler Volothamp Geddarm once visited the store, and wrote of it in Volo's Guide to the Dalelands. Description The store had an unimpressive entry, forcing shoppers to make their way through a long and narrow aisle of shelved foodstuffs before they could reach the more spacious and well-stocked backroom. Despite that, it was kept very clean and highly organized. The place was well-lit by hanging lamps and skylights. A pair of discreet signs warned any potential thieves that the skylights are guarded. Services Elgath's Provisions sold all kinds of supplies and gear for overland travel, from such basics as maps, packs, rations, rope, sledges, tents, to large items like carts, river skiffs that were kept hanging from the rafters, whole suits of armor and barding for mounts, and a full-size ninerunner sleigh for merchants. The rations tended to be bland, but freely admitted to be cooked to last long, not to taste great. Fortunately, the store also sold a number of hot sauces and salty fish-spice pastes to add flavor. Much of the food was stored in the store's specialty: bottles plugged with corks and packed into wooden frames filled with clay to make them almost unbreakable. The staff could quickly find any item that a customer wanted and they had in stock. If they did not, then Elgath boasted that he could locate one for sale within a day for no charge. For example, Volo tested the service by requesting a Thayan web-of-bells dancer's costume—by the next meal that day, Elgath had found a Sembian collector willing to part with a spare. He even offered to have a fast rider collect it, but Volo declined. For its extensive range of stock and great organization, Volo named Elgath's Provisions as probably the best small outfitter's shop in Faerûn. The staff were also known for efficiency and speedy service. However, it was expensive for it, with goods costing some 10% more than normal. Activities The store was kept scrupulously clean, with constant dusting. Young children were hired to run up and down a cart-and-ladder with mops and cloths to keep the shelves clean. Legends Traveler's tales and Arkhenfolk told of people who, while pursued by their enemies or Archendale's Ridesmen, ran through the front door of Elgath's Provisions, purchased a disguise or weapon or whatever they needed at a trot, and then escaped out the back door with the goods ready, all without even slowing. If as true as was claimed, it attested to the staff's speed and efficiency. But the store was most notable for being haunted by its unusual resident, a wizard named Thendarion who was trapped in the form of a boot, lantern, knife, coil of rope or other things. It was unknown how he first came to Elgath's Provisions, but thereafter he lurked amongst the merchandise waiting to be bought and go on adventures. Thendarion always returned to the store, or was returned by annoyed customers—Elgath always gave a full refund. Though he did not like to speak of the matter, Elgath sought out mages to undo the curse and rid himself of Thendarion, but each effort did nothing but cost him. References Category:Shops Category:Locations in Archenbridge Category:Locations in Archendale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations